On oubliera pas
by Abon
Summary: Jack commet avec Sam une faute qu’il pense pouvoir mettre de côté et oublier mais un test Zatar’c chamboule tout.


**Disclamer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (MGM), je ne suis pas payé…(dommage ! lol !) etc.

**Saison :** après la 6ème

**Résumé** : Jack commet avec Sam une faute qu'il pense pouvoir mettre de côté et oublier mais un test Zatar'c chamboule tout.

**Note de l'auteur : **rien de spéciale à par vous dire que c'est ma première (vrai) fanfic mais que j'ai déjà écrit d'autres histoires. et qu'il y a peut-être quelques fautes, d'avance je m'excuse !

Bonne lecture j'espère !

**Planète P6X845 :**

Une violente explosion retentit du haut de la montagne jusque dans la vallée où Teal'c et Daniel attendaient prés de la porte des étoiles.

Sam et jack n'étaient pas encore descendu au shapaï, s'assurant que leurs assaillants ne les poursuivaient pas, mais ceux-ci avaient choisi une option radicale en espérant enfouir les membres de SG1 sous des tonnes de pierre. Jack s'empara à temps du bras de sam pour la faire basculer sous son corps et ainsi la protéger. Une fois le bruit assourdissant de l'explosion et de l'éboulis de pierres terminé, les deux rescapés rouvrirent les yeux.

**Jack** : Est-ce que ça va ?

**Sam** : Oui, c'est bon. Et vous ?

O'Neill ne répondit pas, il se contenta de regarder ce visage si doux à ses yeux, la proximité du corps de Sam. Jack était comme prisonnier de son enchantement, il ne put se retenir : il l'embrassa. Il l'embrassa d'un baisé non violent, ni précipité mais doux comme pour faire passer à Sam tout son amour. Se fut bref. Le Colonel O'Neill se releva d'un bon et s'écarta du Major qui était resté à terre encore sous le coup de la surprise.

**Jack**_(très vite)_: Je suis vraiment désolé Major ! Je ne voulais pas ! enfin si ! Non ! Raah ! _(plus lentement)_ Je m'excuse…

Il soupira en se tenant la tête d'une main, n'attendant que la réaction de Sam. Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de parler. Daniel arrivait en trombe sur les lieux de l'accident en espérant que ses amis seraient saufs.

**Daniel** : Sam ! Jack ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? Vous n'avez rien ? On n'a vu l'explosion ! Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

**Jack** : Doucement Daniel ! Tout va bien !

**Sam** : Oui, Daniel, ça va…

Jack regarda furtivement le major puis partit en direction de la porte.

**Jack** : Allez les enfants ! Pas la peine de rester ici plus longtemps ! Carter ?

**Sam** : Mon colonel ?

**Jack** : Vous avez toujours la commande ?

**Sam** : Oui ! Elle est toujours là !

**Jack **: Alors faites exploser ce satané vaisseau, ça fera un goa'uld en moins !

Sam lui sourit fébrilement et fit ce qu'elle devait faire. Une explosion se fit entendre au loin, une fois de plus SG1 avait réussit sa mission, avec plus ou moins de difficulté certes, mais grâce à cette équipe il y avait un tyran en moins dans la galaxie.

Daniel se mit à hauteur de Sam.

**Daniel** : Mais au fait ? Comment avez vous réussi à sortir de la salle où vous étiez pour nous rejoindre ?

Sam lui lança un regard interrogateur.

**Daniel **: C'est vrai, vous êtes sortit sans vous faire attaquer, tirer dessus ou même repérer ?

**Sam **: Eh bien… Je ne sais pas Daniel. Nous avons eu de la chance ! Du moins je crois !… Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que nous sommes des zatar'c !

Elle n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un soupir du jeune archéologue.

**SGC :**

Une fois SG1 passé à l'infirmerie et sous la douche, le debriefing avait pu commencer. L'équipe raconta, les uns après les autres, leurs péripéties de la journée et Daniel n'oublia pas de souligner le fait que Jack et Sam se soient échappés facilement. Il n'avait pas fait ça par plaisir, pour les ennuyer maissimplement pour aider ses amis.

**Hammond **: Dr Jackson, vous pensez qu'il est préférable de leur faire passer le test Zatar'c ?

**Daniel, **_ignorant le soupir et le regard noir du colonel_: Je pense, oui. Ecoutez, Jack, Sam, je sais que la dernière fois l'appareil s'est trompé. Mais cette fois vous savez comment ça marche…! Et je crois que si vous êtes des Zatar'c, avec le test nous pourrons peut-être vous guérir, si nous attendons vous tuerez et, vous vous tuerez. Je ne sais pas vous mais, moi je n'ai pas très envie que ça se passe comme ça !

**Hammond **: Très bien ! Colonel, Major, je ne crois pas que vous ayez votre mot à dire ! Si vous êtes des Zatar'c, il faut passer le test ! Je vais faire envoyer un message a la Tok'Râ pour qu'ils viennent le plus vite possible ! En attendant, Je suis obligé de vous consigner dans vos quartiers ! Je suis désolé. Bon, des questions ?

…

**Hammond** : Bien, rompez !

**Jack et Sam** : A vos ordres !

Jack et Sam n'en voulaient pas à Daniel, ils savaient qu'il avait eu raison d'en parler au Général mais ils savaient aussi qu'ils allaient devoir dire ce qui c'était passé sur la colline après l'explosion et ça les mettraient tous les deux dans une mauvaise posture.

Une fois sortit de la salle de briefing, Le colonel et Carter restèrent seuls un instant. Jack voulait parler mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer son comportement, il avait eu un moment de faiblesse. C'est Sam qui parla la première.

**Sam** : Mon Colonel, ce n'est pas de votre faute !

**Jack** : Pardon ? C'est quand même moi qui vous ai embrassé là haut ! Et maintenant on est dans le pétrin par MA faute !

Sam ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien n'a répondre. Quelque part, il avait raison mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Ca, elle en était sûre.

Chacun d'eux se dirigea vers ses quartiers par le plus cour chemin, conscient du danger qu'ils représentaient si, vraiment, ils étaient des Zatar'c. Le colonel se sentait mal, pourquoi avait-il agit comme ça là haut ? Il avait perdu, l'espace d'un instant, toutes notions qui le reliaient à sa vie, à son travail sur Terre. Envoûté par le visage d'une femme et submergé par des sentiments trop longtemps refoulés. Il se sentait tout simplement idiot.

Sam était assise sur son lit, les genoux remontés jusqu'à son menton. Elle réfléchissait à ce qui se passerai une fois le test passé et les aveux entendu de tout le monde. Se n'était pas tant les réactions de ses amis et du personnel de la base, une fois les événements ébruités, qui l'ennuyai mais plutôt celles du Général Hammond. Comment allait-il réagir ? Elle espérait très fort qu'il ne les envoie pas en cours martial. Non. Il ne ferait pas ça. Le major Carter fut sortit de ses pensés par l'alarme et une voix qui retentissaient dans le SGC. Quelqu'un arrivait par la porte des étoiles. Les Tok'Râ, pensait-elle.

**Sam **: Pfou ! Si se sont eux, pourvu que mon père ne soit pas venu.

**Salle d'embarquement :**

Le vortex se referma derrière trois Tok'Râ, deux d'entre eux avaient une machine qui leur permettrait d'effectuer le test tant attendu.

**Hammond **: Bonjour Jacob ! Content de te revoir !

**Jacob **: Moi aussi Georges ! Alors ? Qui doit passer le test ?

**Hammond **: Le colonel O'Neill et ta fille. Viens avec moi je vais t'expliquer pendant qu'ils installeront la machine.

**Jacob **: Bien… Je te suis !

Alors que l'on s'affairait dans la salle qui avait, il y a quelques années, déjà servit au test Zatar'c, Jacob Carter et le Général Hammond étaient dans le bureau de ce dernier.

**Jacob** : Daniel a donc préféré qu'on leur fasse passer le test.

**Hammond** : C'est ça, oui.

**Jacob** : Bon… Je pense qu'il a eu raison et j'espère qu'il sera négatif ! …Le test ! Où sont-ils ?

**Hammond** : Chacun dans leurs quartiers, je ne pouvais pas les laisser déambuler dans les couloirs…

**Jacob** : …Oui bien sûr ! C'est normal ! Je vais voir Sam et on pourra commencer.

On frappa à la porte. Sam ne bougea pas et se contenta de lancer :

**Sam** : Oui ! Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit sur son père. Jacob referma derrière lui et regarda Sam qui semblait contrariée. Elle soupira.

**Sam** : C'est toi.

**Jacob** : Moi aussi je suis content de te voir !

**Sam** : Oh… Ce n'est pas ça ! Je ne voulais pas que se soit toi qui fasses le test !

**Jacob** : Eh bien, je suis désolé ! Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que se soit moi ?

**Sam** : J'aurai préféré que tu n'entendes pas certaines choses. Que l'on va être obligé de dire !

**Jacob** : Certaines choses hein ? Pourquoi ?

**Sam** : Tu le sauras en temps voulu ! De toute façon, même si tu n'avais pas fait le test, tu aurais fini par le savoir…

**Jacob** : Je n'insiste pas alors ?

**Sam** : Non.

**Jacob** : Très bien ! Le détecteur de Zatar'c doit être installé maintenant. Tu veux passer la première ?

Un instant Sam ne sut quoi répondre. Une barre au ventre grandissait à mesure que le test approchait. Elle voulait repousser ce moment, toujours le repousser. Elle avait peur.

**Sam** : Tu as vu le colonel O'Neill ?

**Jacob** : Non pas encore ! J'avais l'intention d'aller le voir après être passé ici.

**Sam** : S'il ne veut pas passer le premier… Je le ferrais.

**Jacob** : D'accord, j'y vais. Je repasserai avec lui pour te chercher.

Sur ce, Jacob prit la porte, en prenant soin de bien fermer derrière lui, et se dirigea vers les quartiers du colonel O'Neill. Lui aussi était sur sont lit et réfléchissait aux conséquences de son acte quand le Tok'Râ arriva. Jack se leva et alla ouvrir.

**Jack** : Jacob ! C'est vous ! _Il soupira._

**Jacob** : Oui, c'est moi ! Vous non plus vous n'avez pas l'air ravit de me voir !

**Jack** : Vous non plus ?

**Jacob** : Sam a eu la même réaction que vous en me voyant !

**Jack** : Oh ! Eh bien, je crois qu'elle aussi aurait préféré que vous ne soyez pas là, même si j'ai plus à craindre de votre part qu'elle ! Hum… Elle ne vous a rien dit n'est-ce pas ? Non bien sûr vous seriez dans un tout autre état sinon !

**Jacob** : Non. Elle n'a rien voulu me dire, je le saurai lors du test.

…

**Jacob** : Pourquoi je devrais être dans un « tout autre état » ?

…

**Jack** : … Parce que…

**Jacob** : … Bon ! Sam m'a dit de vous dire que si vous ne vouliez pas passer en premier, elle irait. Alors ?

**Jack** : Euh, non. Je vais passer le premier, c'est la moindre des choses !

**Jacob** : Très bien ! Alors allons-y ! On passe d'abord chez Sam.

**Jack** : Je vous suis.

Sur le chemin, Jacob se demandait ce que pouvaient bien cacher sa fille et Jack mais il savait, que, bientôt, il serait au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé. Il arrivèrent dans les quartiers du Major Carter et entrèrent.

**Jacob** : Bon ! On va y aller les enfants !

**Sam** : Papa attend ! J'aimerais parler au Colonel avant. Seul à seul, s'il te plaît !

**Jacob** : Bien, de toute façon, vous savez où est la salle ! Je vous y attendrai. A tout de suite !

Jacob s'en alla donc et laissa les deux militaires. Un malaise s'installa entre eux, ils n'osaient pas se regarder dans les yeux de peur que l'autre n'y desselle de l'angoisse. Jack finit par rompre le silence.

**Jack** : Je vais passer le premier ! De toute faç

**Sam** : Mon colonel ! Vous savez, je ne vous en veux pas.

**Jack** : Ah bon ! Vous devriez pourtant ! Je veux dire, enfin, vous savez, quoi !

**Sam** _en souriant_ : Oui je sais mais j'aurai pu vous repousser là haut !

**Jack** : Et, alors ?

**Sam** : Alors, je ne l'ai pas fait !

Il y eut un silence gêné puis Sam reprit.

**Sam** : Bon ! Ils doivent sûrement nous attendre, non ?

**Jack** _en soupirant_ : Oui ! On y va ?

**Sam** : Je vous suis !

Jack et Sam n'avaient pas envie d'arriver à destination et à chaque pas, la tension montait plus forte. Ils arrivèrent à la porte de la salle. Elle était gardée par deux soldats. Le Colonel O'Neill et le Major Carter se regardèrent puis entrèrent. La pièce n'était pas énormément grande, bien éclairée. Jacob se tenait debout, le détecteur de Zatar'c face à lui, derrière, une vitre, de la largeur du mur, laissait voir une autre salle, plus petite, dans laquelle on pouvait voir le Dr Frasier, le docteur Daniel Jackson, le jaffa Teal'c et le Général Hammond. Ils étaient tous là pour soutenir leurs amis mais ceux-ci auraient préféré qu'ils n'entendent pas leurs propos lors du test. Sam alla rejoindre son père tandis que Jack s'installait sur le siège et qu'un Tok'Râ l'attachait et le préparait.

**Jacob** : Bon ! Premièrement, votre nom et grade ?

**Jack** : Colonel Jack O'Neill.

Aussitôt la réponse de Jack formulé, un halo rouge se forma sur l'écran du détecteur de Zatar'c.

**Jacob** : Votre vrai nom !

**Jack** : Roh… Jonathan Charles O'Neill !

**Jacob** : Bien maintenant vous allez me décrire votre mission du début à la fin.

**Jack** : A la fin ? On est vraiment obligé de tout raconter ? Non, parce que, ça va faire un peu long et puis y a que le passage où on s'enfuie qui vous intéressent… N'est-ce pas ?

**Jacob** : Je suis désolé ! Même si ça doit prendre du temps, il faut tout dire ! Le test pourrait être faussé ! Alors, allez-y, on vous écoute !

En effet, tout le monde prêtait une oreille attentive à ce qu'allait dire le militaire. Sam était tendue, elle n'osait pas regarder Jack et fixait son regard sur l'écran. Le colonel fit le récit de sa mission et arriva au moment qu'ils attendaient tous.

**Jacob** : Etiez-vous seuls dans la salle ?

**Jack** : Non, pas au début. Le goa'uld était là. Il nous a demandé les coordonnées de la planète Tok'Râ. Il a menacé de tuer Carter si je ne disais rien et je lui ai crié qu'on ne les connaissait pas. Il l'a frappé puis il est venu vers moi et a utilisé son arme de poing… Sur moi ! Ensuite il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire mais qu'il reviendrait, et il est partit avec ses jaffas nous laissant seuls.

**Jacob** : Comment avez-vous fait pour sortir ? Des jaffas gardaient la porte ?

**Jack** : Oui, il y avait des jaffas devant la porte. On est resté un moment à chercher une solution pour sortir et au bout d'une heure, peut être, l'alarme du vaisseau s'est déclenchée. On a pensé qu'ils avaient repéré Daniel et Teal'c. Les jaffas postés dehors sont partis et la porte s'est ouverte, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais en tout cas on n'est pas resté pour le savoir.

**Jacob** : Donc vous êtes partit plutôt facilement, vous n'avez croisé aucune patrouille…

**Jack** :… Si ! On en a croisé une ! Mais Teal'c et Daniel sont arrivés à ce moment là. On est sortit du vaisseau par les anneaux de transfère et je leurs ai ordonné de partir à la porte des étoiles. Carter est resté avec moi pour nous assurer que des jaffas ne nous suivaient pas.

Tous étaient tendus et regardèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'écran. Ils laissèrent partir un long soupir en ne voyant aucun halo rouge. Sam leva les yeux et regarda son Colonel, hocha la tête et lui sourit. Jacob continua. Lui aussi était soulagé mais le test n'était pas finit et il pouvait toujours être un Zatar'c.

**Jacob** : Vous n'avez pas posé d'explosif…

**Jack** : … J'y viens, deux secondes !

**Jacob** : Pardon, continuez !

Jack n'avait pas envie de plaisanter, pas maintenant, c'est pourquoi il reprit avec le plus grand sérieux.

**Jack** : J'ai vu Daniel arriver en courant. Il nous a dit que lui et Teal'c avait posé des explosifs dans le vaisseau et il donna la commande à Carter en disant qu'il préférait que se soit elle qui l'ait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il n'a pas eu le temps de nous le dire, des jaffas nous tiraient dessus. Daniel a rejoint Teal'c après nous avoir aidés à les éliminer. Nous sommes restés, Carter et moi, encore un peu, caché, pour couvrir Daniel et s'assurer que l'on ferait bien exploser le vaisseau. Ensuite… On ne peut pas en rester là ? Après il s'est rien passé de très important !

**Jacob**, _en regardant l'écran_ : Jack… Vous mentez ! On peut en rester là, comme vous dites, mais vous nous faite prendre à tous un gros risque !

Jack et Sam se regardèrent un long moment dans les yeux. Cette scène n'échappa à personne, Jacob et Hammond commençaient vraiment à se poser des questions. Jack finit par détacher son regard du Major.

**Jack** : J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu !

Sam lui sourit, ce qui lui donna la force de continuer. Le général Hammond ainsi que Jacob se demandèrent à quoi Jack faisait illusion, Daniel aussi ne comprenait pas tandis que les autres, eux, le savaient très bien, Janet, teal'c et Sam étant les seuls présents lors du premier test.

**Jack** : Bon ! Alors, nous étions sur la montagne. Il y a eu une explosion, j'ai pris le bras de Carter, je l'ai tiré vers moi et je me suis couché sur elle pour la protéger.

O'Neill avait prononcé ces mots tout en regardant Sam. Ils ne détachaient plus leur regard l'un de l'autre.

**Jacob** : Ensuite…

**Jack** : … Ensuite, euh… Eh bien, les rochers se sont arrêtés de tomber, on a rouvert les yeux, j'ai demandé à Carter si ça allait et elle m'a répondu qu'oui. Après, j'étais toujours sur elle, et euhm… Je… Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit, je…

**Jacob**, _qui s'impatientait_ : Vous…

**Jack** : …

**Sam** : Mon Colonel… !

**Jack** : Ben, j'aimerais bien vous y voir, moi !

**Sam**, _en regardant sa montre_ : Patience, dans environ une demi-heure, si on compte la description de la mission jusqu'à ce moment là !

**Jack** : Oui, mais c'est pas pareil vous en plus moi je l'aurais déjà dit !… Mais, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même ?

**Hammond** : Colonel, Major ! Pouvons nous reprendre ?

**Sam**, _en regardant Jack_ : Oui mon général, désolé !

**Jacob** : Alors, vous… ?

**Jack**, _en baissant les yeux_ : Je… Je l'ai embrassé.

**Jacob**, _en colère_ : Quoi ? Vous l'avez embrassé ! Non mais ça ne va pas !

Sam regardait le colonel, consciente qu'il devait vraiment mal se sentir après avoir prononcé ces quelques mots. Si en plus il devait subir la colère de son père ! Daniel réprima un sourire quand il vit la tête d'Hammond. Janet fit de même. Le Général se doutait qu'un lien très fort unissait le Colonel et son second et s'attendait à ce qu'un événement comme celui-ci se produise un jour, il s'y attendait sans vraiment y croire. En son fort intérieur, il était content mais il était aussi en colère, ce sont tout de même des militaires, sous la même chaîne de commandement.

**Sam** : Papa…

**Jacob**, _en se tournant vers sa fille_ : Quoi ? Sam, il t'a embrassé !

**Sam**, _haussant le ton_ : Je sais ! J'étais là !

**Hammond** : Jacob, tu peux continuer s'il te plaît ?

**Jacob** : Bien sûr ! Elle vous a repoussé, quand même ?

**Jack** : Eh bien, euh… _Il regarda Sam_. Non. Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle en a pas vraiment eu le temps ! Ca n'a duré que quelques secondes et puis je me suis vite écarté.

Jack continua en voyant que personne ne réagissait et que Jacob ne posait aucune question.

**Jack** : Je me suis excusé auprès d'elle et Daniel et arrivé pour voir si ça allait, Carter a fait exploser le vaisseau, on a rejoint Teal'c à la porte et on est rentré sur Terre.

**Jacob** : Vous n'êtes pas un Zatar'c !

**Jack** : Bah, je le savais bien c'était pas…

Il s'arrêta en croisant le regard noir de Jacob.

**Sam** : A moi !

On détacha Jack et Sam s'installa. Le colonel l'attacha en évitant de croiser son regard. En allant au côté de Jacob, il leva les yeux pour regarder ses amis qui lui firent un sourire d'encouragement. Hammond n'avait pas l'air trop en colère quand il le regarda, ce qui le rassura quelque peu. Jack se retourna vers Jacob. Celui-ci sourit au militaire, un sourire qui signifiait que c'était bon pour cette fois et qu'il avait de la chance que Sam est prit sa défense.

**Jacob** : Bon on y va Sam ? Tu es prête ?

**Sam** : Oui.

Sam répondit aux questions posées par son père et fit donc le récit de sa mission. Ils ne virent, avec soulagement, aucun halo rouge sur l'écran du détecteur de Zatar'c au moment où elle décrit sa fuite avec le Colonel. Puis vint celui où ils s'étaient embrassés.

**Sam** : On a rouvert les yeux, le colonel était toujours au-dessus de moi, il m'a demandé si ça allait, je lui répondu par la positive et c'est là que… Qu'il m'a… Embrassé.

**Jacob** : Tu n'es pas une Zatar'c.

On sentit le soulagement du Tok'Râ quand il prononça ces quelques mots mais il avait encore le goût amer de la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il ne comprenait pas le geste du Colonel envers sa fille, pourquoi il avait fait une chose pareille. Il se promit d'aller parler successivement à Hammond, Sam puis Jack. Lui en dernier une fois que le coup de la colère serait passé et qu'il aurait réfléchit. On détacha Sam, elle ne savait pas vraiment quelle attitude prendre face à cette situation, alors elle resta debout dans la pièce ne sachant quoi faire et attendant que quelqu'un fasse le premier pas. La salle derrière la vitre se vida petit à petit, Hammond en premier, Janet et Daniel en derniers. Jacob sortit sans adresser un seul regard à sa fille ou à Jack, surtout à Jack. Celui-ci s'avança vers Sam.

**Jack** : Bon ! Ca n'a pas été si terrible que ça ! Non ?

**Sam** : Mhoui.

**Jack** : Je tiens encore à vous dire que je suis désolé, et ne dite rien ! Nous risquons la cour martial, et je tiens à vous dire que… Je me répète là non ? _Sam lui sourit. _Oui, enfin, vous savez, je prendrai tout sur moi ! Je ne veux surtout pas que votre carrière en pâtisse, surtout pour une connerie…

**Sam** : Jack…

Se rendant compte que Sam l'avait appelé par son prénom, il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle se reprit aussitôt.

**Sam** : Mon Colonel, je ne crois pas que le Général nous enverra en cour martial !

**Jack** : Ah bon ! Et pourquoi ?

**Sam** : Eh bien, nous faisons partit de l'équipe phare du projet, vous êtes le commandant de cette équipe, et moi je suis la seule experte de la porte

**Jack, **_la coupant_ : Bon, vous, je comprends, ça serait difficile de se passer de vous étant donné que vous êtes la seule à comprendre vos truc ! Mais on peut facilement me remplacer ! Des soldats prés à intégrer SG1 c'est pas ce qui manque !

**Sam** : Vous savez bien ce que je veux dire !

Jack soupira et sourit. Il savait ce que le Général pensait d'eux et de l'équipe. Il décida de changer de sujet, une chose dérangeait Jack, il pensait, qu'après ce qui c'était passé et les répercutions que cela entraînait, Sam serait beaucoup plus en colère et lui en voudrait. Pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Tout au moins, ça n'en avait pas l'air.

**Jack** : J'aimerais savoir une chose.

**Sam** : Oui ?

**Jack** : Je vous… ai embrassé, déjà rien que pour ça vous devriez être en colère ; en plus vous risquez la cour martiale et la fureur de votre père… Enfin, ça, c'est plutôt moi ! Tout ça par ma faute, et vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

Sam sembla hésiter un instant mais finit par se jeter à l'eau devant le regard chocolat, insistant, de son supérieur.

**Sam** : Eh bien, vous savez, depuis, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir et… contrairement à vous… je ne pense pas que c'était une connerie…

Elle sortit sans attendre la réaction de Jack qui resta pantois devant la réponse de son major. Le colonel finit par sortir de la pièce lui aussi, le soldat, qui était resté à la porte le regarda et se retint de sourire.

**Jack** : Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire lieutenant ?

**Lieutenant** : Rien mon colonel ! _Il ponctua ses paroles_ _d'un salut militaire au garde à vous_.

**Jack** : Bien sûr…

Il fut interrompu, pour le plus grand soulagement du lieutenant qui ne se doutait pas que son supérieur ne lui ferait rien de bien méchant si ce n'est une petite frayeur, par les haut-parleurs de la base :

**« Le Colonel O'Neill et le Major Carter sont attendus, dans son bureau, par le Général Hammond ! Je répète : … »**

**Jack** : Oui c'est bon j'ai compris ! Il ne vaut mieux pas que je sois en retard !

**Daniel** : Vous avez raison ! Ca m'étonnerait que le Général accepte une de vos excuses bidons cette fois !

**Jack**, _en se retournant_ : Daniel !

**Daniel** : Vous feriez mieux d'y aller au lieu de vous énerver sur moi !

**Jack** : Ouais !

**Daniel**, _qui voit déjà son ami partir_ : Bonne chance, Jack ! _Plus bas_, même si je sais que vous n'en avez pas vraiment besoin.

Daniel, ne voyant ses amis nul par, s'était décidé à aller voir s'ils étaient toujours dans la salle du test et avait trouvé Jack entrain d'effrayer un soldat. Daniel savait que le Général Hammond ne les renverrait pas de l'armée ni du SGC, c'est pourquoi il n'était pas vraiment inquiet, par contre, ils allaient quand même se prendre un savon.

**Daniel** : Dites-moi, euh, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

**Lieutenant** : J'ai souri, docteur Jackson !

**Daniel** : Ouh ! Le truc à pas faire dans ces moments là ! Et il vous a réprimandé ?

**Lieutenant** : Eh bien, c'est qu'il n'a pas eu le temps ! A cause de l'annonce.

**Daniel** : Fallait pas vous inquiéter, Jack n'est pas bien méchant, il se cache juste sous sa carapace de gros dur !

Le ton qu'employa Daniel le fit rire lui-même et le lieutenant sourit à son tour.

**Lieutenant** : Je m'en souviendrais monsieur ! Bonne journée !

**Daniel** : A vous aussi !

Daniel partit et prit la direction de son bureau, il devait terminer son rapport sur la dernière mission et traduire un texte qu'avait rapporté SG4.

Jacob se dirigeait vers le bureau de son ami quand il entendit les haut-parleurs appeler sa fille et Jack. Il décida donc de faire demi-tour et d'attendre qu'ils aient finit leur entretien avant d'aller les voir.

Le colonel arriva devant la porte, il frappa et entra. Sam était déjà là, il s'assit à côté d'elle.

**Hammond** : Mais qu'est ce qui vous a pris bon sang !

**Jack** : Mon Général…

**Hammond** : … Laissez moi finir Jack ! _Il soupira,_ vous vous rendez compte de ce que tout ça implique ? Autant pour vous que pour moi !

**Jack** : Mon Général, si on doit passer en cour mar…

**Hammond** _le coupant encore une fois_ : Il n'est pas question que je perde deux de mes meilleurs officiers !

**Sam** : C'est à dire ? Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ?

**Hammond** : Pour l'instant, je ne vais rien dire, jusqu'à ce que je fasse mon rapport. J'essaierai, plus tard, de convaincre le président de faire une dérogation pour la loi de non-fraternisation.

**Sam** : Une dérogation ? Enfin, je veux dire… _elle s'arrête en voyant le regard de Jack._

**Hammond** : Cela ne vous va pas Major ? Si c'est le cas, alors ce n'est pas la peine que je dérange le président.

**Jack&Sam** : Non ! Non ! _Sam toute seule_, ça me va très bien !

**Hammond**, _en souriant_ : C'est bien ce qui me semblai ! Vous pouvez sortir, j'ai fini et n'oubliez pas le briefing demain à sept heures ! N'est ce pas, Jack !

**Jack** : Mais bien sûr, mon général !

Jack et Sam sortirent du bureau, il n'y avait plus de barrière entre eux, sauf peut-être la peur de s'engager dans une relation sérieuse. Des questions leurs brouillaient la vue : cette relation allait-elle durer, étant donné qu'ils travaillent ensemble ? Voulaient-ils tous les deux la même chose ? Ils laissèrent de côté ses interrogations. Jacob arrivait.

**Jacob** : Comment ça s'est passé ?

**Jack** : Plutôt bien ! …

**Jacob** : Ce n'est pas à vous que je parlais !

Jack fit une grimace qui fit sourire Sam. C'était vraiment plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire à ses pitreries…

**Sam** : Ca s'est bien passé papa.

**Jacob** : Bon ! Je vais le voir.

Jacob frappa et entra dans le bureau d'Hammond. Il lui demanda ce qu'il allait faire pour sa fille et Jack. Le Général lui fit part de ses intentions et Jacob fut satisfais du dénouement de cette aventure, après tout il aimait bien Jack et il pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Il partit ensuite voir sa fille, il se dirigea donc vers son labo, seul endroit où il était sûr de la trouver. Quand il fut à destination, il s'arrêta en entendant Jack parler et entra enfin dans la salle. A sa vue, le Colonel paru quelques peu gêné.

**Sam** : Papa ?

**Jacob** : Hem, Jack vous tombez bien, je voulais m'excuser pour ma réaction de tout à l'heure.

**Jack** : Non ! Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. C'était une réaction normale ! Je sais très bien que je n'aurais pas dû agir comme je l'ai fait.

**Jacob** : J'aimerais parler avec Sam, s'il vous plaît.

**Jack**, _en sortant_ : Bien sûr…

**Sam** : Alors ? Tu n'es plus fâché ?

**Jacob** : Non. Ma réaction a été un peu trop brusque ! … Et toi ? Tu n'as pas l'air en colère contre lui ? Ca ne t'as pas déplus qu'il t'embrasse, avoue ?

**Sam** : Papa voyons !

**Jacob**, _en rigolant_ : Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire le contraire !

Il était neuf heures quand les Tok'Râ durent partir. Le lendemain, à sept heures, le briefing pour une nouvelle mission d'exploration commençait et Jack n'était pas en retard cette fois. Le Général et le Major Carter firent l'exposé de ce qu'avait relevé la sonde envoyée sur P8X927. Elle avait détecté une civilisation apparemment bien plus évolué que les terriens, leur mission était donc de prendre contact avec ce peuple et si possible, de revenir avec de nouveaux alliés pour combattre les Goa'ulds. Jack n'avait, bien sûr, pas manqué de faire part de sa réticence envers ce genre de mission diplomatique, qui l'ennuyai au plus haut point et le Général de le remettre à sa place en lui précisant qu'il n'avait rien à en redire et que c'était un ordre non-discutable.

**Hammond** : Bon vous partirez dans deux heures. Est-ce qu'il y a des questions ? _Jack ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussitôt en croisant le regard de son supérieur. _Bien, rompez !

Tous sortirent sauf Daniel.

**Daniel** : Dites-moi, Général, qu'avez-vous décidé de faire pour Jack et Sam ?

**Hammond** : Je vais appeler le Président, en espérant qu'il sera indulgent et qu'il leur fasse une dérogation.

**Daniel** : Bien ! _En sortant_, alors espérons…

**Salle d'embarquement, deux heures plus tard :**

SG1 au complet attendait devant la porte que les sept chevrons s'enclenchent.

**« Chevron sept enclenché ! »**

La masse aqueuse et bleutée se forma devant les membres de l'équipe SG1, à présent habitués a ce magnifique et gigantesque spectacle. Hammond s'adressa à eux au micro.

**Hammond** : Nous vous attendons dans 24 heures ! SG1, bonne chance !

Jack fit un signe de la main, puis se dirigea vers la porte.

**Jack** : Allez ! En route mauvaise troupe !

**P8X927 : **

O'Neill, Carter, Daniel et Teal'c foulèrent le sol de cette planète pour la première fois, avec leur assurance habituelle. Cependant la vigilance des explorateurs ne manquait pas.

**Jack** : Bon, Carter ! Par où on doit aller ?

**Sam** : La sonde a détecté des traces de vie à l'Est, mon colonel.

**Jack** : Bien ! Alors on va à l'est !

**Daniel** : Euh ! Jack ! Faudrait pas renvoyer la sonde au SGC ?

**Jack** : Exacte, Dany Boy ! Vous vous en chargez ?

**Daniel**, _en souriant_ : A vos ordres, mon colonel !

**Jack** : Eh ! Vous comprenez vite petit scarabée ! Il ne vous a fallut que six ans pour m'appeler mon colonel et obéir à mes ordres !

**Daniel** : N'espérez pas que cela devienne une habitude, JACK ! Et si vous pouviez arrêter d'utiliser ses surnoms, c'est agaçant !

**Jack** : Quoi ! J'aime bien, moi !

**Sam** : Moi aussi !

**Teal'c** : Idem ici ! Je trouve cela… mignon.

Sur ces sages paroles, les trois autres membres de SG1 se tournèrent vers le jaffa comme un seul homme, le regardèrent, d'abord surpris par cette réplique, puis éclatèrent de rire, sans retenu. Une fois le calme revenu et la sonde renvoyé sur Terre, nos explorateurs partirent vers de nouvelles rencontres et péripéties dont eux seuls avaient le secret.


End file.
